Misuzu
Misuzu (みすず Misuzu) is a giant sukeban ("female gangster") and a third year student from Taiyō Academy. Most information about her is shrouded in mystery. Her titles include Monster Giant (怪力巨女 Kairiki Kyoon'na) and Monster Maiden (怪物乙女 Kaibutsu Otome). Misuzu is generally depicted as being somewhat outside the law, but she doesn't seem to hold any grudge against Kunio and allies with him on occasion. Misuzu has never lost a fight, except against Kunio, even though she surpasses him in strength. The two mostly stay in touch to compete against one another. Appearances Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Misuzu debuts in Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun as the boss of Round 3 and is the toughest boss in the game. In the Famicom/NES version of the game, it is possible to skip the boss fight with Misuzu entirely, but the player will run into her in the final level while trying to reach Sabu. Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka She returns in Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka, along with Shinji and Sabu. Kunio and friends first encounter her at a pachinko hall where she was playing. After losing her money from playing, she decided to fight them since she felt irritated and wanted to let off some steam. After she was defeated, she left the scene with contentment much to the bewilderment of the heroes. She later appears at Sabu's villa after Sabu hires her as bodyguard and fights Kunio and Riki once more. After yet another defeat, she warns them about the self-destruct system in the villa. Super Dodge Ball Super Dodge Ball for the Neo Geo marks Misuzu's first appearance as a playable character. She is one of the characters that can be selected as captain and is considered to be a speed type character. Her Power Shots are "Hyakkan Love" (she charges at her target with the ball on her chest) and "Sexy in the Sky" (she throws the ball in the air and spikes it downward at her target with her chest). Her Super Shot is the "Dynamtie Hip" (her teammates propel her while she is standing on the ball, planning to hit her target hip first). Her initial teammates are Gonzou and Kiyoshi. Misuzu is voiced by Hisao Egawa. Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special River City: Tokyo Rumble River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ Misuzu leads her own Team Misuzu, which features Kumiko from Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun, Miyuki from Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special, Miho from Shodai Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun and Misako and Kyoko from Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka. While the game's Story Mode mentions her leading Taiyo Academy and participating in the tournament, they never actually appear as opponents; however, her team is playable outside of Story Mode. In this game, Misuzu has a unique attack in the form of a slow slap; it is very powerful but at the cost of possibly aiding opponents onto higher ground. Her team is available as downloadable content, but the Steam version and digital version released for the PS3 in Western territories has her team unlocked from the start. River City Melee: Battle Royal Special River City Ransom: Underground There are two instances of Misuzu in this game. One of the River City High School teachers is named Mrs. Kim, the same name Misuzu had in Renegade, though she has the exact same design as Misuzu. The other Misuzu is found in the Ocean Heights dojo and is named Suzu. Misuzu also appears at the end, where she kidnaps Abobo, parodying the opening scene of the original Double Dragon. River City Girls In River City Girls, Misuzu is head of the River City High Defense Force despite being from another school, serving as the last obstacle against students trying to escape detention. Though made fun of for her questionable penchant of punching through walls instead of using doors, she claims to be smarter than everyone since she has attended high school for seven years. After being defeated by Kyōko and Misako, Misuzu sends them off with a parting shot that Kunio prefers girls with more meat as opposed to shrimps like them, also asking the two to give Kunio her regards. River City Melee Mach!! Trivia * Misuzu is inspired on a big and strong high school girl who was in Kishimoto's local area during his youth, though he was not in school when he first met her. This girl had a fight with a man, but he was not really good at it and got beaten up. Kishimoto recalled the girl during the production of Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun and also remembered Hisamoto Misuzu, a tremendously powerful girl in the 嗚呼!!花の応援団 (roughly translates to "Oh!! Flower Cheering Party") manga. This led to the creation of the strong, big and scary Misuzu.Kishimito explain's Misuzu's origin * In the NES version of Renegade, Misuzu was renamed Kim and is now dressed in a cheongsam (a Chinese dress). She is unnamed in the arcade version and was changed to an American woman. * Sukeban (スケバン/女番/スケ番) means delinquent girl or boss girl in Japanese, equivalent to the male banchō. ''The term is used exclusively to refer to the leader of a girls gang. Strangely, in ''Super Dodge Ball for the Neo Geo her teammates are male. * Mizusu is the final boss of the PC fan remake of Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu. Gallery Misuzu1986.jpg|Misuzu in Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-Kun References es:Misuzu Category:Characters Category:Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Category:Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka Category:Female Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists